


Behind Closed Doors (Michael x Lucifer)

by all_my_ships_are_super_gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_super_gay/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_super_gay
Summary: Just a kinky michifer smut





	Behind Closed Doors (Michael x Lucifer)

Lucifer loves being able to let his rough edges slip away. He's always having to be rude, and tough when he's really a submissive little shit on the inside. He doesn't know where that stems from but he's just like it. There's only one person he can be submissive with, Michael. Michael loved the eager to please side of Lucifer. Which was perfect since Michael on the inside had a dominant personality. 

Lucifer has always been able to trust Michael. Well not for a few millennia, but that's beside the point. Michael on the other hand has always known Lucifer was submissive. So in the cage he managed to get Lucifer wrapped around his finger. Now that they're out and living in the middle of nowhere Lucifer is constantly following Michael like a lost puppy. Always wondering what he can do to make Michael happy. 

Michael quickly figured this side out. Submissive Lucifer needs rules so at least if Michael's not there he's still obeying him and making him happy. Some main rules are; no masturbaing without permission, no sassing humans (yes, even the Winchester's), no degrading self, and always tell Michael if you need something. Pretty simple, right? Yeah. But we're talking about Lucifer so he doesn't always follow the rules. Like now.

Lucifer knew this was bad, but he just couldn't help himself. He moaned as he stroked his dick, thinking about Michael fucking him. Michael had run up to Heaven to take care of stuff and Lucifer got to thinking about things. Lucifer was close, breathy moans escaping his lips as he moved his hand quicker. He groaned as he released into his hand. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Asked a cool voice. Lucifer opened his eyes and bit his lip. Michael cocked an eyebrow, still waiting for his answer. 

"I'm sorry sir! I just couldn't stop thinking about last night. My dick was so hard it hurt." cried Lucifer. Michael looked at the cum in Lucifer's hand, and his still hard dick. 

Michael stated, "You're in trouble. Lots of trouble. Don't talk from now on unless I ask you a question, or I say you can talk. Got it?" The younger angel nodded, sliding into his submissive role like it was nothing. 

"Lay on the bed." Michael commanded. Lucifer did what was asked of him and Michael went to their closet. He came back with some stuff and demanded, "Hold your hands out in front of you." Michael grabbed the rope and tied it around Lucifer's wrists. Michael looked into Lucifer's eyes and saw nothing but 100% trust in them. It made something inside Michael roar with pride. 

Michael stated, "You need to obey my orders. I have them in place so we can both be happy. But when you disobey you make me very upset. For that reason, I believe a spanking is due." Lucifer nodded and watched Michael get the paddle. The older angel came back and said, "We're doing thirty. What do you say after each hit?" Lucifer replies, "Thank you sir, may I have another?" Michael smiled, "Good Boy." 

Michael pushed Lucifer's legs back and used his grace to hold them there. Michael brought the paddle down hard on Lucifer's ass. Lucifer screamed and said, "Thank you sir, may I have another?" They continued until they got to thirty, and by the end Lucifer was a sobbing incoherent mess. Michael tossed the paddle aside. 

Michael then stripped so he was completely naked. Lucifer became excited and wiggled around the bed. Michael grabbed Lucifer and moved him so he was on his knees, on the floor. Michael ran his hand through Lucifer's hair and muttered, "You are such a little slut. You love this don't you? Being manhandled and told what to do. You were made for this Lucifer." Lucifer whined and bit his lip. Michael smiled and ordered, "Open your mouth." 

Lucifer happily obliged and Michael grabbed his cock and put it in Lucifer's mouth. He held Lucifer's head still and began thrusting slowly. Lucifer just sat there, letting Michael fuck his mouth. Michael picked up his pace to the point Lucifer was gagging. Neither of them cared, Lucifer loved being used by Michael. Michael moaned loudly and pulled his dick out. Lucifer kept his mouth open and Michael quickly stroked himself, his moans getting louder and more frequent. He came all over Lucifer's face, some landed in his mouth. 

Michael took his thumb and scraped the cum into Lucifer's mouth. Lucifer hummed as he sucked on Michael's thumb. Loving the sour yet sweet taste. Lucifer stared into Michael's eyes with love and admiration. Michael pulled out his thumb and there was a string of saliva connecting his thumb and Lucifer's mouth. Michael praised, "Good Boy. So beautiful." Lucifer reveled in the praise. 

Then Michael whispered, "But we're not done yet pretty boy." Lucifer became both scared and turned on, his favorite feeling. He put Lucifer on the bed upright with his legs spread. Michael untied the rope and said, "Now, I want you to touch yourself and tell me what you were thinking about. Got it?" Lucifer nodded, "Yes, sir." 

Michael pulled a chair up to the foot of the bed and sat down, a smirk on his face. Lucifer grabbed his cock and slowly stroked himself. A breathy moan filled the air and Michael smiled even more. Lucifer began, "I was thinking about how you fingered me for hours. How you brought me to the edge, then pulled me back. How you said I was your filthy whore and a bad angel. Then how you pushed your nice wet tongue into my hole and made me scream. How-ah!hnng-You spanked me hard and made me beg for more. Then-ah,ah,ah,ah- how you fucked me so hard you had to heal me with your powers...." Lucifer spilled into his hand and screamed. Michael came as well and said, "Good job baby boy. Now you ready for the fun part?" 

Lucifer nodded quickly his cock already hardening again. Michael drawled, "Your flexibility is going to come in handy today. But first, would you like a kiss?" Lucifer said, "Yes, sir." Michael leaned down and pressed his lips roughly to Lucifer's. Michael shoved his tongue into the other angels mouth and explored. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and clawed at him. Michael didn't care and kept kissing Lucifer. 

Eventually they pulled away Lucifer's lips red and slightly swollen. Michael traced Lucifer's lips slowly with his fingers, sending shivers down Lucifer's spine. Michael ran his hands up Lucifer's sides and the younger archangel arched his back into the touch. Michael chuckled softly, he whispered, "I love it when you get all needy like this." Lucifer panted, "Fuck me hard sir! Mark me up, please!" Michael scowled, "Why are you speaking out of turn? And it is not your job to tell me what to do." 

Lucifer bit his lip and felt stupid for doing that. Michael sighed, "But you've done so well this long I'll let it slide. That doesn't mean though that you can keep doing it. Understand?" Lucifer whimpered, "Yes, sir." Michael slid down and began biting at Lucifer's neck. Lucifer moaned softly and scratched down Michael's back. Michael worked his way down, nibbling in Lucifer's nipples and sucking them. Then leaving hickeys and bite marks down his torso. 

Michael sat up a little bit and cooed, "You look so beautiful covered in my marks! So pretty my precious submissive." Lucifer smiled and blushed at the praise. Michael spread Lucifer's legs apart and smiled at the sight. Lucifer's hole showing, and his dick leaking beads of pre come onto his belly. Michael asked, "Do I have to put a cock ring on? Or can I trust you not to come until I say you can?" Lucifer said, "You can trust me sir." Michael nodded and pushed Lucifer's legs back and he mumbled, "Hold them." Lucifer held them and Michael smiled at the better view of Lucifer's ass. 

Michael spit on the hole and said, "You can be such a slut sometimes. Always wanting me to fuck you. Always eagerly doing what I tell you to. I love it. If only dad knew how much of a whore you can be." He licked it slowly and pushed his tongue in and Lucifer groaned lowly. Michael pulled away, "You always taste so good." And he went back to getting Lucifer nice and wet. 

Eventually Michael pulled away and Lucifer was thrashing in the bed whining. Michael said, "My tongue caused you to go crazy. I wonder what my dick will do." Michael forcefully spread Lucifer's legs so he was doing the splits. Michael licked a trail from Lucifer's hole to his balls. Lucifer moaned and held his legs. Lucifer lifted himself up a bit and flicked his tongue over the slit of his own cock. Michael smiled amazed at his boyfriend's flexibility. 

Michael stared at Lucifer's red ass cheeks and gaping hole. He grabbed his phone and took a picture, causing the younger one to blush madly. Lucifer began giving himself a blowjob and Michael moaned at the sight. He knew Lucifer shouldn't be doing that, but he didn't care about the rules at the moment. Lucifer pulled away and Michael lubed up his own cock. He said, "You ready?" Lucifer nodded quickly, "Yes, sir." 

Michael put Lucifer on all fours and slammed into him. Lucifer screamed and his arms gave out. Michael growled, "You're still so fucking tight." He set a fast pace, but not too fast. Lucifer was a moaning wreck beneath him and Michael listened to the moans like it was music. He knew he'd hit Lucifer's prostate when the younger one gasped and groaned. Michael smirked and angled his thrusts away from the sweet bundle of nerves. 

Lucifer snarled, "Fuck me harder! Make me your little bitch." Michael shoved Lucifer's face into the mattress and thrusted harder and faster. Muffled screams, panting, low moans, and the skin hitting skin were the only sounds in the room. The air was thick and filled with lust. It was these moments Michael had no regard for the rules. He just wanted to make Lucifer happy. Michael grabbed a handful of blond hair and yanked hard. Lucifer screamed again. 

Michael turned Lucifer so he was on his back, and Michael knew he felt the movement in his guts. Lucifer grimaced but got comfortable. Lucifer wrapped his legs around Michael's waist and his arms around his shoulders. Michael picked up his pace causing Lucifer to scream and bite his shoulder. Michael groaned, "Oh fuck!" Lucifer was close, painfully close. He whined, "Oh Michael, oh Michael, oh Michael!" Michael could tell Lucifer was trying everything to keep his orgasm inside him, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Michael asked, "I'll let you come if you answer these questions. Who do you belong to?"

"You sir!"

"What do good subs do?"

"Follow the rules!"

"Did you learn from your mistake?" 

"Yes, sir!"

"Come!" Commanded Michael. Lucifer screamed loudly, so loud only angelic beings could hear it. His Come splattered up to his own face and all over Michael's torso. Lucifer sobbed in pleasure as his cock pulsed letting out a few more spurts of come. Michael grunted and growled as he released into Lucifer. Lucifer gasped, loving the sensation of Michael filling him up. Michael rode out his orgasm and eventually slid out and collapsed next to Lucifer.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Lucifer broke the silence, "That was intense. But amazing." Michael smiled and whispered, "Agreed." He sat up and picked Lucifer up. It's time for Lucifer's favorite part, aftercare. When he gets more cuddles than he usually does. Michael took them to their bathroom and started a bath. He sat down on the toilet waiting for the tub to fill, and he held Lucifer close to him.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Michael's neck softly. Once the tub was filled, he put in lavender bubbles and they got in. Michael washed Lucifer slowly, neither of them speaking just enjoying the moment. After they were both cleaned Michael put lavender lotion on Lucifer, being extra caring with Lucifer's red ass. Lucifer just let Michael do his thing. 

Once they were dressed and back in the bedroom Michael finally spoke, "You okay?" Lucifer mumbled, "I'm fine. Just tired." Michael covered them up and held Lucifer close to him, Lucifer's head resting on Michael's chest. Michael said, "You did so well. You make me so proud. I never mean the harsh things I say, I hope you know that. I love you with all my heart. I love being your sir. You're amazing Lucifer." Lucifer blushed and hid his face. 

Michael said, "I mean it. I love you with my entire being. And in one of our scenes if something begins to start bothering you,  you have to tell me. I won't be mad, I won't be upset, and I won't keep going. Your safety and comfort is my number one concern. Understand?" A sleepy Lucifer slurred, "I understand." And soon the two of them were sleeping soundly.


End file.
